


Keeping It In The Family (Thor/Avengers)

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Keeping It In The Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Multi, Protective Siblings, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Katla is the Goddess of Purity, and Thor and Loki's little sister, and they both utterly worship her, in every single way.





	1. Katla Odinsdottir

Title: Goddess of Purity 

Name: Katla Odinsdottir 

Nickname: Sweet Thing. (Loki) Precious. (Thor) Our Little Princess. (Both Thor and Loki)

 

 

Family:

Odin – father

Frigga – Mother

**Thor – Older Brother**

**Loki – Adoptive older brother**

 

 

**Being the Goddess of Purity, Katla's abilities are all arranged for her to be able to help people to the best of her ability.**  
  


**Asgardian Physiology:** As the daughter of the Asgardian King Odin, Katla possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes far surpassing many other Asgardians, with only her father, older sister and older brother being her superior in power.

 

**Superhuman Strength** : As an Asgardian, specifically the daughter of Odin, Katla is the third strongest Asgardian of her time, surpassed only by Odin, Hela and Thor.

**Superhuman Speed** : Katla can move at high superhuman speeds.

**Superhuman Reflexes** : Katla can react and dodge objects travelling at high speeds.

**Superhuman Agility:** Katla's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior for battle. She moves with incredible grace and speed.

**Superhuman Durability** : Katla's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being and is nigh-invulnerable, much more so than regular Asgardians.

**Regenerative Healing Factor:** Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Katla. However, due to her Asgardian physiology, Katla is able to heal at a rate significantly faster than a normal human and even much faster than most Asgardians.

**Superhuman Stamina:** Katla's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of her race. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all.

 

**Longevity:** Katla, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal. It is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. More accurately, Asgardians are extremely long-lived beings. Katla ages at a pace far, far slower than a human, as she claims to be 1,300 years old.

**Empathy:** Katla can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. She can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use this to empower herself. This power is most effective on sentient beings but she can even use this ability on those that are not.

 

**Healing:** Katla can restore biological organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though Katla has the potential to heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead.

**Absolute beauty:** Katla possesses the rarest type of beauty there is (pure infinite beauty), which is even higher up than supernatural beauty. No one, no matter how different their beauty standards may seem, cannot deny Katla's beauty is truly unfathomable.

 

**Siren Song:** Katla is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards her.


	2. Chapter One - Asgard

Thor loves watching his little sister as she and her ladies maid walk through the halls of the Asgard Palace, the way her hips swish and her curls bounce. The picture of innocence and purity. He smirks knowing just how much of a lie that is. She glances over her shoulder and her eyes find his hiding place, she smiles at him and Thor smiles back a warmth flooding his chest. When his little sister smiles at him like that, like he is her complete world and he knows that is how he looks back at her. She motions to him and turns forward. Thor leaves his hiding place and approaches her.

"Leave us" Thor demands of her maids whilst taking Katla's arm, she smiles curling her fingers around his forearm as her maids scurry. "You look positively delicious" Thor purrs into her ear. She looks to him all wide eyed and innocent. He loves that in public she is the picture of innocence, the perfect princess of Asgard. "Beautiful" he adds, she sets her head against his arm as they walk. Thor smiles. He loves his baby sister. And not the kind of love he is supposed to have. He's in love with his baby sister. Has been for years, since she was old enough to know what she wanted, and she'd wanted him. She still wants him. "Where are you going today?" he asks her, she lifts her eyes to look at him.

"To the library, Loki sent for me" Thor smirks at her answer, knowing exactly what Loki wants her for. "What?" she asks. "What is it you know, brother?"

"I know a great many things, Precious" he teases. "You shouldn't keep our brother waiting" Thor tells her, kisses the back of her hand and then walks away, Katla smiles and turns to head towards the library to meet with Loki.

............

Loki smirks and grabs Katla around the waist pulling her into the shadows of the bookshelves, he pulls her back against his chest and smirks down at her.

"Hello, sweet thing" he whispers.

"Loki" she scolds weakly.

"Shhh" he coos brushing his nose over hers, his hand lifting the skirt of her dress to stroke her thigh, she moans a little and he smirks against her lips slipping his hand between her legs, he moans finding her without underwear, she smirks and grinds down onto his hand. "You're so naughty" he teases and then kisses her harder, thrusting two fingers inside of her, he swallows her moans and turns pushing her against the wall behind him. Hikes her skirt up higher and nudging her legs apart. He kisses the corner of her lips then along her jaw as he starts to move his fingers within her, stroking at her walls. "Be quiet lest they catch us" Loki whispers to her. "One noise....and I'll stop" he warns, she flicks her eyes to him as he works his fingers inside of her, knowing just where to touch her, just how to coax her, just how to make her....her mouth opens and she tries so very hard not to make a sound as she cums around his digits, her body shaking against him, Loki keeps a hold of her, steadying her, he kisses her neck. Pulling his fingers from her he smirks and lowers her dress skirts, her legs still threatening to give out, her cheeks pinked and her hair a mess, the flower crown on her head lopsided, he smiles and bites his lower lip. There's just something about her being deshelved because of him, that she looks that debauch because of him. He presses his forehead to hers. "Wear that white gown to dinner" Loki tells her. "You know the one, the one that makes our brother look at you like he wants to devour you" Katla shudders against him and nods. Loki strokes her cheek and kisses her, her hand finds his breeches and he moans, he's already hard and yes, he will need to deal with that before dinner. "Sweet thing" he warns.

"You know I love putting it in my mouth, brother" she coos, he closes his eyes and moans against her lips.

"Be quick" he hisses as she pulls at the laces of his breeches and then pulls his cock free. Katla sinks to her knees and licks along his length, Loki snaps his eyes open and looks down at this little sister. "Oh Gods" he moans, she smirks up at him.

"Shhh" she teases, he threads his fingers through her hair and pulls her lips closer to the head of his cock. She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, Loki takes himself in his free hand and places his cock on her tongue and into her mouth. She closes her lips around him and runs her tongue along the bottom of him. He releases his cock and places his hand on the wall in front of him, she pulls back on him till just the tip remains in her mouth before plunging her mouth back down. He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw to stop himself from making noise. He loves his sister's mouth around him and he loved it before but there is just something more when she does it. Probably the taboo nature, the risk. He tightens his hand in her hair and pulls her closer still, till he is completely inside of her mouth, her eyes lift to his as he opens them to look down at her. And that image, the Goddess of Purity's mouth stuffed with his cock. He smirks, a little darkly, and holds her to him. Her eyes start to well with tears and she touches his legs, he releases her and she pulls back gasping. He grabs her hair again and yanks her back, she takes his cock again and bobs her head on him, in and out and he watches his cock disappear and reappear from her mouth. His own orgasm racing towards completion. A tightening in his cock. He growls a little and clutches to her head, she opens her mouth wider and looks up at him. She knows just what he wants from her. He takes himself in hand again and slides his hand up and down, faster, faster, harder, rests the tip of his cock on the edge of her lips and cums into her mouth, a few spurts miss and hit her cheeks and chin but he doesn't care, he loves marking her like this, and normally he would cover in marks, in his seed, and reveal in it, but today they are in public, they can get caught. He pulls back and tucks himself away before helping her to her feet pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and using it to clean her face, she smiles at him and he smiles back, kisses her before backing away, he winks at her and then leaves, Katla takes a breath and adjusts her dress.

............

Thor and Loki laugh together waiting for their sister and mother to join them and their father for dinner. With the announcement of Katla and Frigga's arrival, the three men turn to look at them. Loki smirks and bites his lip seeing Katla, she looks straight at him, awaiting his approval, he nods and winks at her, she smiles. Loki glances to Thor and sees his brother is already transfixed on Katla. That dress really does invite thoughts of an inappropriate nature. It's cut way too low in the front, barely holding her breasts in place and slit way too high in the skirt, right through the middle up to the tops of her thighs that when she sits down, everything can been seen. And it drives Thor crazy, because she sits between him and Loki, and Loki likes to play during dinner....meaning Thor can see everything.

.................

Loki waits till their parents retire for the night and most of the servants and serving staff leave before he starts, despite how unashamed he is of the relationship he and Thor share with Katla they both know that the backlash it would have on her should the people of Asgard find out would be unfair on her, and they will always protect her. Loki sets his hand on Katla's thigh as she reaches for her goblet of wine. The Allfather doesn't allow her to drink but once he and the Allmother leave the servants indulge the princess in a goblet or two. Thor rests his chin in his hand as he watches Katla. He can stare outright now they are alone. Loki leans in closer to his little sister, to whisper in her ear.

"Spread your legs" he whispers. She looks to him and pulls her legs further apart, Thor groans across from them and reaches his free hand into his lap under the table, reaches for her other leg. Katla sighs softly and leans against Thor's arm, he looks down at her with a mix of lust, adoration and love. Loki looks around and glares at the remaining staff who all scatter under his eyes, leaving the room. Thor waits to hear the door close before he kisses Katla, his free hand coming up and around her neck to hold her close as Loki moves his hand along her thigh, up under her dress. It is his favourite place in all of the Nine Realms, between his sister's thighs. She moans into Thor's mouth as Loki touches her. Thor hungrily devours her sounds as Loki works her up, pulling her closer and closer and closer to the edge before abruptly removing his fingers, Katla pulls back from Thor and shoots Loki a look, Loki smirks and share a look with Thor. Thor stands and slides his arm over the dining table, scattering plates, goblets, food and wine and then sets Katla over it on her back, Loki, using his magic, teleports to the other side, to stand near her head, she looks up at him, Thor's hands pushing at her dress skirt, arching her back as Thor's lips find her clit, her eyes rolling, thighs shuddering, Loki runs his fingers through her hair and she moans, thrusting her hips against Thor's face, Thor growls against her lower lips and then sucks on her clit just as Loki pulls himself free of his breeches, Katla tilts her head back and takes him in her mouth, Loki moans and looks to Thor who raises his eyes to his brother's and then pulls away, undoing the laces on his breeches and pulling himself from the tight confinement. He sighs with relief and grabs Katla's thighs and pulls them further apart, then Thor sheaths himself in his baby sister and groans, the muscles on his neck tight as she squeezes around him. Loki reaches forward and slips his hand into her dress top, fingers stroking her breast as he thrusts into her mouth, Thor then starts to move, his hips pulling back and then snapping back into her, Katla moans around Loki who closes his eyes and smiles. Thor reaches down and threads his fingers with one of her hands, she clutches to him as she picks up his speed, faster, faster and then faster still. Katla reaches up and grabs Loki's hand with her free hand and he raises it to his lips. Loki cums first, squirting down her throat, she lifts her head and swallows watching Thor, growling, moaning, utterly lost in her, Loki strokes her hair and kisses her neck. "Look at what you do to our brother, little sister" Loki purrs into her ear, his hands moving around body, stroking her skin, down her belly and between her legs, Thor moans as Loki's fingers catch his cock before Loki smirks and pinches Katla's clit, she bucks against them both, Thor and Loki share an amused look, before Thor grabs her waist and turns her over onto her knees, Katla grabs at Loki's shoulders to steady herself as Thor pounds into her with abandon, fingers brusingly tight on her hips, Loki kisses her, swallowing the cries from her mouth as she looses herself in the pleasure, whilst Loki loves and wants her as much as Thor, Loki always restrains himself when he's with her, afraid to hurt her, to break her, but Thor, he has no restraint and she loves it.

"Yes" Thor hisses and reaches around her body to flick at her clit, she shudders and cums, again, screaming into Loki's mouth, Loki smirks and kisses her harder as Thor growls and cums after her, flooding her with his seed. He keeps her rear pressed against his hips, keeps his seed inside of her. He loves the idea of impregnating his baby sister. To watch her grow fat with his child. Thor twitches inside of her, already growing hard again with that thought. Loki looks to Thor and rolls his eyes fondly. "Chambers" Thor tells them pulling out of Katla, she groans as some of his cum leaks from her, Thor moans watching it drip down her thighs. Loki helps her stand and adjusts her dress to cover her modesty, Thor pulls off his cloak and holds it out, Loki taking it to pull around Katla who smiles lovingly at him, Loki smiles back and wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"My turn" he purrs in her ear, and her entire body shudders with the promise.


	3. Chapter Two - Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken soo long. I've had some issues with sites and deleted accounts and computers and stuff. Trying to get back on track with my stories now. Will try and get at least one of the Keeping it in the family stories updated a month. 
> 
>  
> 
> FYI - Next chapter after this one will be drama!! (Hoping to get this to about five or six chapters maybe more)

Loki pulls Katla's dress up her body and then over her head leaving her bare before him and Thor, Thor more relaxed now that he's had his pleasure, he moves to pour them each a drink as Loki strokes his knuckles down Katla's ribs and then back up to brush under her breast. He leans closer and brushes his lips over her jaw, Katla hums a little, her body warm and hazy still from Thor's attention to her body and Loki is just starting to re-stoke that fire. His touch is feather light but effective in raising goosebumps to her flesh. Thor sets their drinks on the bedside table and then takes a seat on the bed, resting back against the headboard. Loki glances to him and then back to Katla, clasping her face in his hands he kisses her, soft and warm but needy. He pulls back and kisses her nose, she smirks a little.

“Get on the bed” Loki tells her pushing at her hips, she takes a step back from him before climbing onto his bed and crawling into Thor's lap, he meets her lips in a heated kiss, more demanding then Loki's. His lifts his hands and brushes her hair back before he turns her around his lap, pulling her back against his chest. Loki shreds his jacket and shirt before joining them, wrapping his fingers around her ankle to make room for him between her legs. He presses a kiss to her stomach, running his hands up her calves and then along her thighs before he pushes her legs apart, lowering his head to reach her most intimate area. Thor strokes Katla's hair as she rests back against his chest. Loki is a far gentler lover then Thor. He takes his time. Katla closes her eyes fingers threading through Loki's hair as Thor kisses her neck. She moans softly at the first touch of Loki's tongue on her clit, the soft pressure, barely a whisper before he pulls it between his lips gently sucking on it. She arches causing Thor to wrap his arm around her waist pulling her back to him, his hand flat against her stomach as Loki hooks his arms around her thighs and devours her. He loves this part of it. Getting to taste her. A lingering of Thor too but mostly her. He could spend an eternity between her legs, listening to the little sounds she makes because of him. He is not just known as Silver Tongue for his way with lies, he is good at this, better then good, talented even. And he never works as hard as he does when it's Katla beneath him. And soon it's not just his lips and tongue sending shock waves of pleasure through her but his fingers too. Curling and twisting inside of her. She arches against Thor who wraps his arm around her to hold her still. She clutches to Loki's hair as her orgasm washes over her, her skin prickling like wild fire. She slumps back against Thor who strokes his fingers over her cheek. Loki lifts his head wiping the back of his hand over his lips before pulling his hand away and licks the remaining of her juices from his lips. She watches him, heart pounding in her chest, her skin heated and flushed. There is no beautiful sight to her brothers. Loki wraps his fingers around her ankle and draws her down under him, her arms instantly wrapping around him, her fingers threading through his hair as he kisses her. Loki is always gentle with her. No matter where, it's always about him showing his love for her. He slips inside of her, she moans softly clutching to him, her fingers pressing into his lower back, pressing him closer, causing him to slip deeper into her. She moans with him, his forehead pressed to hers, both sets of eyes closed, breathing one another in, his hips still against her, letting her adjust. He nudges her nose softly and then kisses her, her fingers trail up his back to settle under his arms against his shoulders, her fingers curling over the top and pressing into the muscle.

“Move” she whispers, pleads against his lips. And he does. Shifts his hips, pulling almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in. her soft moan spurring him on as he makes love to her, because it is always love with them. Never anything less. Never anything more degrading. It is love. Deep and pure love. Part of them even forget that Thor is watching them, eyes locked on their entwined forms. He knows to keep quiet, he gives them their moment. They move together. Slotted together perfectly. She'd never admit it with Thor around but she and Loki have always felt more natural then she and Thor. She loves her brothers equally of course she does but there is something about the way Loki touches her, the way he moves with her, the way he kisses her that feels like he is speaking to her soul. He pulls her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers tightening in his hair as he thrusts up into her, his arms tight around her holding her to him. She throws her head back, eyes closed, his lips on her neck. “Loki” she begs, he lowers his arm to the small of her back and holds her closer, every thrust deeper, hitting places inside of her that only Loki can. Her breath catches before her orgasm crashes into her, eyes roll back into her head as she moans, leading for Loki, he holds her down and tight against him as his own erupts. He empties himself inside of her, holding her still against himself until he is sure he is empty. She breaths heavily against him, stroking her fingers through his hair. He kisses her neck softly, enjoying the feeling of her against him. When she's settled a little he lays her back onto the bed beside Thor, she hums happily as Loki slips out of her, now flaccid, he falls onto the bed on her free side.

“Sleep” Loki coos. “Sweet thing” he kisses her forehead and she smiles softly already falling asleep, Thor strokes his fingers down her body feeling it tremble and twitch beneath his touch, his arm settling around her as he watches her sleep softly. “Are you staying?” Loki asks Thor not looking up at him. Thor hums already falling asleep next to Katla. Loki smirks and leans closer to his sister, he kisses her cheek and then curls around her.

 


End file.
